An Unexpected Knight in Shining Armour
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: <html><head></head>When Lauren gets herself into a spot of trouble the person she least expects has her back. CopDoc. Don't ask, just read.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Okay, first things first I sat down to write Valkubus, that's my thing after all. But my head wants me to write CopDoc. I don't even ship it but for some reason I want to write it. Got to give the muse what she wants right, so here goes nothing (other than my reputation maybe). Not sure if this is going to be a romantic fic, just got to see where it goes. Let me know what you think. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter One

She hadn't really paid much attention to Lauren before, other than a silent loathing, but as she was laying on the doctors table Tamsin couldn't help but pay attention. She and Bo had been out fighting a group of underfae who had turned up and set up camp under the city, Tamsin had been on the receiving end of some nasty talons and needed fixing up. The Valkyrie had begrudgingly gone to the Dark Facility, Lauren was the doctor on duty. Tamsin didn't know if it was down to the blood loss, or whatever the talons were coated in but she couldn't take her eyes off Lauren's hands.

Part of the reason she probably hadn't looked twice at the doctor was because she was human, the other part of the reason was she really confused her, and Tamsin didn't like to be confused. Lauren had a brilliant mind, even in the moments when Tamsin wished she'd go walking out in front of a truck the Valkyrie could see that. What Tamsin didn't understand is why Lauren ended up working for the Fae. Sure she knew all about Lauren's girlfriend Nadia and the stunt that the previous Ash had pulled, but Lauren had the chance to walk away, the chance to leave the Fae and all their politics behind. But she didn't take it. At first Tamsin figured it was because of Bo, the Succubus had a way of keeping people places they probably shouldn't stay, but then she realised it might be more than that. Deep down Lauren was just like the rest of them. Lost. Like the rest of them she didn't have a place in the world, nowhere she felt she could belong.

"You're going to need to keep these sutures in for the next 5 days." Lauren said as she put a dressing on Tamsin's stomach where she had just sutured one of her injuries.

"5 days Doc?" Tamsin asked, "Really? I'm a Valkyrie remember, we have that super-speed healing thing going on."

"5 days." Lauren repeated, "anyone else would have to keep them in for 10 days to two weeks, you're lucky."

Tamsin groaned a little as she put her shirt back on, partly out of frustration and partly because of the pain.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked, "Are you in pain?"

"I just had a three inch talon stuck into my stomach," Tamsin said with a laugh, "walk in the park, I've had much, much worse."

There was a knock at the door of Lauren's treatment room.

"Are we done here?" Tamsin asked.

"I want to clean up those cuts on your face," Lauren said, "so stay put."

The Valkyrie rolled her eyes, but did as she was told and sat back down. She watched as Lauren walked over to the door, opening it to be met by a man in a suit.

"Now isn't a good time…" Lauren said quietly.

"What time do you finish?" the man asked.

"I'm just seeing my last patient," Lauren said, "I should have finished a half hour ago, but this was an emergency."

The guy looked around Lauren at Tamsin. The Valkyrie had never seen him before, but she knew his type. He looked official, what Tamsin didn't know is whether he was Fae official or human official.

"I'll meet you in the parking lot then." The man said before walking away.

Tamsin waited for Lauren to close the door, studying the look on the doctor's face. She didn't really like what she was seeing, Lauren was conflicted about something.

"Got yourself into some kind of trouble Doc?" Tamsin asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Lauren said, "Let's get these cuts cleaned up then you can go."

"And you can go and meet the mystery man in the parking lot…" Tamsin said, "That sounds pretty bad actually, you thinking about trying out for the other team? I mean I know Bo messed you up but that's a bit extreme isn't it."

Lauren couldn't help but laugh as she start to clean up the cuts on Tamsin's face.

"Talking of Bo, where did she get to?" Lauren asked, "Was she hurt?"

"Few cuts and bruises from what I could tell," Tamsin replied, closing her eyes as Lauren cleaned the cut that was above one of them, "doesn't need stitching up to heal though."

"I take it she went to see Dyson…" Lauren said, part of her not wanting to hear the answer.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Tamsin said, "not sure where she went."

"Is it going to be a waste of time for me to tell you to lower the alcohol intake for the next 24 hours?" Lauren asked.

"Pretty much," Tamsin replied, "but as you asked so nicely, I'll see what I can do."

"And no… strenuous activity." Lauren said, feeling herself blush slightly.

"No sex," Tamsin said with a laugh, "got it."

Lauren finished cleaning up Tamsin's face.

"You're good to go." She said, taking the gloves off her hands.

"Thanks Doc." Tamsin said with a grin as she jumped down from the table, "hope your meeting in the parking lot goes okay."

Lauren didn't say anything as she watched Tamsin leave. She knew that Tamsin was different this time around, she was raised by a human so what did Lauren expect, she knew she would be different, especially as that human was Kenzi. She and Tamsin had never seen eye to eye, Tamsin had taken way too much pleasure in telling Lauren that she and Bo had kissed, but she was starting to think she might like this version of the Valkyrie.

x-x

Tamsin was parked up in her truck in the parking lot of the Dark Facility, she knew she should have just driven away, but she couldn't. For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that Lauren was somehow in trouble, she wasn't even sure why she cared, but care she did. She sat and watched as Lauren walked up to the guy's car, Tamsin could tell by looking at the car that the guy was definitely official. Human official. If she had to guess she'd say CIA or FBI, or something even more secretive. She watched as the guy and Lauren got into a heated discussion, Tamsin could make out the guy telling Lauren that she had a job to do.

"Just what have you got yourself into Lauren…?" Tamsin said to herself.

x-x

That night Lauren was already at the Dal when Tamsin arrived, the doctor was looking a little worse for wear while she sat at the bar, she was talking to Kenzi about something. Tamsin walked over to the bar and sat next to the little Russian.

"So what's on the topic of discussion for tonight in the human corner?" Tamsin asked.

"Relationships." Lauren said, taking another drink.

"Well that's me out," Tamsin said, "don't really do relationships."

"That's a good thing," Lauren said, "people just end up hurting you in the end anyway."

"Or they leave," Kenzi said, downing her drink, "they mostly leave."

Dyson caught Tamsin's eye and laughed, Tamsin rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Well," she said, standing up, "I'm going to go and play some pool, you two… enjoy your conversation."

As the night wore on and Lauren and Kenzi got progressively more drunk Tamsin was starting to get a little worried, someone was going to have to make sure both of them got home okay.

"You take Kenzi, I'll take Lauren?" Dyson asked, as they finished their last game of pool for the night.

"It would actually be easier for me to take Lauren…" Tamsin said, scrunching her nose up.

"Oh that's right, you moved out." Dyson replied, "Okay, you take Lauren, I'll take Kenzi. That works out better for me anyway, Bo asked me to go over."

"Did she call you earlier?" Tamsin asked.

"No, why?" Dyson asked in reply as he grabbed his jacket.

"Doesn't matter…" Tamsin replied, "Okay, let's get this over with."

She and Dyson walked over to the bar.

"Come on Kenz, let's get you home." Dyson said, lifting the tiny human off her bar stool.

"I'm not finished yet." Kenzi slurred as she rested her head on Dyson's shoulder.

"Yes you are," Dyson said with a laugh before looking at Tamsin, "you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah," Tamsin said, "just make sure she gets home okay."

"Will do." He said, "See you all tomorrow."

Dyson left with Kenzi, leaving Tamsin at the bar with Lauren.

"You about ready to go Doc?" Tamsin asked.

"Is that your way of offering me a lift?" Lauren asked, finishing her drink, "you're not going to carry me like that?"

"Yes that's me offering you a lift," Tamsin said with a laugh, "and no I'm not going to carry you like that."

"Well shit…" Lauren said, picking up her jacket, "some knight in shining armour you are, the lift will have to do, lead the way."

Tamsin was more than a little amused that Lauren had cursed, it wasn't something she heard that often.

x-x

Once they were both in Tamsin's new truck it seemed that they had both run out of things to say.

"Why don't you do relationships Tamsin?" Lauren asked as she looked out of the window, the alcohol she had consumed that evening making her head spin.

"More trouble than they are worth." Tamsin replied, keeping her eyes trained on the road ahead of her.

"Have you ever done relationships?" the human doctor asked.

"A couple of times," Tamsin said, "didn't work out though… didn't really fit in too well around my lifestyle."

"Ah the whole hunting people down thing…" Lauren said, "I can see why that wouldn't be conducive with a relationship."

"Conducive huh," Tamsin said with a laugh, looking over at the doctor, "how much do you have to drink to start talking like a normal person?"

Lauren laughed, and caught herself looking over at the Valkyrie. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or not, but she couldn't understand why Tamsin didn't laugh or smile more.

"You okay there Doc?" Tamsin asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah," Lauren said, nodding and turning her attention back to the window, "yeah."

Tamsin pulled the truck up outside Lauren's condo, she got out and walked around to the passenger side and helped Lauren out of the car.

"You need a hand inside or have you got it from here?" Tamsin asked.

"I think I can manage." Lauren replied, "thank you Tamsin."

"No problem…" Tamsin replied.

The Valkyrie was leaning up against the passenger door, her arms crossed across her chest as she watched Lauren try and walk in a straight line. The doctor walked into a small bush that was lining the path to her door. Tamsin had to laugh when she turned and apologised to it. She pushed herself away from the truck and walked towards the doctor.

"Here…" Tamsin said, placing her arm around Lauren's waist to guide her, "let me help."

Tamsin helped Lauren up to the door of the condo and watched as Lauren had trouble with her keys.

"Here." Tamsin said with a laugh, taking the keys from the human before opening the door, "there you go."

"Thanks," Lauren said, with a laugh of her own, "do you think we can… not tell people about this."

Tamsin couldn't help but laugh again as she helped Lauren in and sat her on the sofa.

"Let's get you some water, then you can sleep this off," Tamsin said, "and nobody has to know."

Tamsin walked through to the kitchen and got Lauren a bottle of water before taking it back through to the living room. The sight that met her made her smile, Lauren had fallen asleep on the sofa. The Valkyrie took the doctors shoes off and laid her down on the sofa properly before putting the blanket that was on the back of the sofa over her sleeping form. She put the water down next to the sofa before going up to the bathroom and finding a pack of painkillers. Taking them back downstairs she put them next to the bottle and turned to leave. As she was leaving she turned the side light on and the main light off.

"Goodnight Lauren…" she said softly before leaving the condo and heading back to her truck.

Tamsin was walking around to the driver's side when she noticed a car parked just down the street from Lauren's condo, normally she wouldn't have paid much attention to cars on the street but this was the one that Lauren had been sitting in earlier. It was the guy from the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: So the general feeling I got from the reviews was that people wanted this to continue. Like I said when I posted the other part, I have no idea where this came from, I have no idea where it's going, but for some reason I have to write it. This part is shorter than the last, the next one will be longer. Don't forget to drop me a review, let me know what you think. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Two

The following morning Tamsin was sitting at the station, the cuts that had been so visible on her face the previous day were nowhere to be seen, one of the great things about being a Valkyrie- super fast healing. She couldn't stop thinking about the guy she had seen parked outside Lauren's the previous night. Tamsin wasn't sure why she cared so much, but she really wanted to know what Lauren had got herself into. The Valkyrie knew that whatever Lauren was involved with would affect them all, but that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her.

Dyson arrived a little later than he should have.

"Dude you look like shit." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"I didn't get much sleep…" Dyson replied, grabbing a coffee and sitting at his desk.

"Ah the Succubus kept you awake huh." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"Something like that." Dyson said, "So, did Lauren get home okay?"

"No Dyson," Tamsin said, rolling her eyes, "I left her stranded at the side of the road… of course she got home okay dude, what do you take me for, I even tucked her in."

Dyson wasn't sure if Tamsin was joking about that last part. His thought process was interrupted by Tamsin laughing.

"Dude…" she said. "Your face…"

Tamsin only stopped laughing when her phone rang. She didn't recognise the number.

"Hello…" she said answering it.

"Tamsin, it's… its Lauren," Lauren said, "I got your number off Kenzi, I hope you don't mind."

"What's up Doc?" Tamsin asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Lauren replied, "you know, for last night…"

"Like I said when you thanked me last night, no problem." Tamsin said with a smile.

Dyson was watching the exchange with building curiosity, he was pretty sure that he'd never seen Tamsin and Lauren continue a conversation for this long.

"There is something else…" Lauren said, "We got a call earlier from outside the city, a young Fae girl is sick…"

"Right…" Tamsin said, leaning back in her chair as she listened to Lauren.

"She lives on one of the Dark only compounds outside the city, you know the places where…" Lauren started to say.

"Where the Dark Fae who don't want to live surrounded by humans have set up their home," Tamsin said, interrupting her, "I'm familiar with them."

"Well her parents either can't or won't bring her into the city," Lauren said, continuing what she was trying to say, "So I have to go out there."

"That's probably not a good idea Lauren…" Tamsin said.

Dyson snapped his head up from what he was looking at upon hearing Tamsin actually use Lauren's name. The Valkyrie looked at him with a 'please don't' look on her face, he couldn't stop the smile appearing on his lips.

"That's why I called you," Lauren said, "I was hoping… did you actually just use my name?"

"What were you hoping?" Tamsin asked, trying to ignore the fact that she had just used her name.

"I was hoping, if you're not too busy with police business, that you would come with me," Lauren said, "I asked Evony but apparently she can't spare anyone and suggested I asked you."

"Did she now…" Tamsin said, "I don't know, we're pretty busy today."

It was now Dyson's turn to shoot Tamsin a look.

"I might be able to get away though…" Tamsin continued, "I'll meet you outside the Dark Facility in about 15 minutes?"

"Thank you." Lauren said.

"Don't thank me yet." Tamsin said with a little laugh as she hung up the phone.

x-x

After walking out on the third degree from Dyson, Tamsin pulled her truck up outside the Dark Facility, it wasn't long before Lauren walked out with her medical bag.

"Thank you for this." Lauren said as Tamsin started the truck.

"I don't see why they couldn't just bring her here if she's that sick." Tamsin said, "I mean I understand it's their right to live where they choose, but if she's sick and you're the best Doctor there is…"

"She needs to see a doctor," Lauren said, "I'm a doctor."

"And I'm your taxi service huh?" Tamsin asked, smirk firmly in place.

"I didn't say that." Lauren replied with a laugh.

Tamsin glanced into the rear-view mirror, noticing that there was a car following them. The car from the previous night.

"Let me ask you something Lauren," Tamsin said, purposefully using her name, "can you explain to me why there's a car following us, the same car that was parked outside your place last night, the same car that you were sat in the parking lot of the Dark Facility in yesterday?"

Lauren looked behind them and saw the car, which just flashed its lights at them.

"Pull over…" Lauren said.

Tamsin sighed, for a moment she considered putting up some kind of argument, but instead she simply did as Lauren asked. She pulled the truck over to the side of the road and wasn't even slightly surprised when the car pulled up behind them.

The Valkyrie stayed sitting in the truck as Lauren got out. After a few minutes of what looked to be a pretty heated discussion Tamsin got out of the truck and leant against the driver's side. She glared at the guy who was talking to Lauren.

"We're on a bit of a tight schedule here Lauren," Tamsin said, "Do you maybe want to hurry it up."

"This is a private conversation." The guy said to Tamsin.

"Was I talking to you?" Tamsin asked, pushing herself away from the truck.

Lauren sighed, telling the guy she would talk to him later, she walked over to Tamsin. She placed her hand on the Valkyrie's arm to stop her walking any further.

"Tamsin…" Lauren said, "Can we leave…"

Tamsin shot one more look at the idiot guy before turning and getting back in the truck.

"Who the hell is that?" Tamsin asked as she started up the truck and pulled away.

"I'll explain everything later," Lauren said, "I promise… right now I have a patient to treat."

x-x

Tamsin drove her truck through the gates of the compound, it was pretty obvious to her straight away that they weren't used to outsiders here. Lauren pointed her in the direction of the house and Tamsin pulled the truck up outside. Before the two got out of the truck Tamsin checked that her gun was loaded. Lauren looked at her with a questioning look on her face.

"You can never be too careful in places like this…" Tamsin explained, putting the gun in the holster before she got out of the truck.

She waited for Lauren to get out of the truck before she made her way to the front door of the house. Tamsin knocked, it didn't take long before someone answered.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"My name is Lauren Lewis," Lauren said, Tamsin was pretty impressed with the confidence she put across, "The Morrigan sent me."

"You're the doctor?" he asked.

Lauren nodded in reply.

"But you're human." He said.

"And she's also the best damn doctor I've ever met." Tamsin said, "Now if you want to wait for a Fae doctor who won't be as good, and risk your daughter dying, then that's your choice and we can leave."

He looked at Tamsin.

"I know you…" he said.

"I don't think so dude." Tamsin replied with a laugh.

"You're a Valkyrie," he said, "Acacia was your mentor."

Tamsin just looked at him, she didn't recognise him at all.

"During the Blood King wars, you took my friends soul from the battle field," he said, "I saw you…"

Tamsin nodded a little.

"That was a long time ago…" Tamsin said.

"So this is what you're doing now?" he asked, "from warrior to… what? Security for the Morrigan's doctor?"

"Do you want Lauren to help your daughter or not?" Tamsin asked coldly, "Because we can always just drive right out of here."

He moved aside and let them in.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Onwards we go. Remember to drop me a review, let me know what you think so far, bearing in mind I don't actually ship this pair, just oddly enough wanted to write it. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Three

She had to admit, she was bored out of her brain. Tamsin was standing by the front door of the house, keeping an eye out for any trouble that may or may not have been heading their way. Every now and again she kept glancing back to the bedroom of the young girl Lauren was trying to treat. She'd never actually taken the time to watch the doctor work, it was oddly fascinating. The looks that Lauren was getting from the girls older brother however were not fascinating, they are partly what had Tamsin on edge. She didn't want to have to try and fight her way back out to the truck.

As the young girls' mother once again asked Tamsin if she wanted anything to drink, which Tamsin again politely declined, the Valkyrie noticed a woman standing near her truck. The woman kept looking at the house, then back at another house a little further away. Tamsin decided to go outside and find out just what she wanted.

"You okay there?" Tamsin asked as she walked over to the woman.

"Is the Morrigan's human doctor in there?" the woman asked.

"Lauren," Tamsin said, "yes."

"Would you be able to ask her to come to my house across the street when she's finished," The woman replied, "my son is very sick."

Tamsin could tell by the look in the woman's eyes, and she could feel it coming off her skin, the woman was scared. The Valkyrie nodded.

"Before we leave, we'll stop by." Tamsin said.

"Thank you." The woman said, before hurrying back across the street to her house.

Tamsin noticed a few more people standing around looking at the house, she couldn't help but wonder if they all wanted to see Lauren. She went back into the house.

"Think you might have a few more house calls to make after this Doc," Tamsin said, leaning on the door frame, "woman across the street said her son is sick."

"The family next door also have a son who is sick." The guy who had been throwing evil looks at Lauren said.

"So that's another two sick kids within 100 foot of each other," Tamsin said, looking at Lauren, "I'm not liking the sound of this…"

"How old are the children?" Lauren asked.

"All between 7 and 12." The girls' mother said.

"Are their ages important?" Tamsin asked.

"I don't know," Lauren said, standing up and packing her things back in her bag, "I'll run tests on this when I get back to the lab, for now keep her comfortable, I'll be back in the morning."

The family nodded, told Lauren how grateful they were that she had come out there, and then Tamsin and Lauren left. Like Tamsin had said they went across the street so Lauren could take a look at the other sick kid.

x-x

Three hours later they were finally on their way back to the city.

"I'm going to be awake most of the night running these blood tests…" Lauren said with a sigh.

"Sucks for you Doc." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"Can you do something for me," Lauren said, "check the land records in the area, see if there's anything… untoward going on around there."

"Sure…" Tamsin replied as Lauren got out of the truck.

"Thank you Tamsin." She said with a smile.

"I would say anytime, but that place creeped me out." Tamsin replied, scrunching her nose up a little.

Lauren couldn't help but laugh as she turned and walked towards the entrance of the Dark Facility.

x-x

Tamsin grabbed the grocery bag of the passenger seat and walked towards Lauren's front door. She had called the Dark Facility and Lauren's assistant had told her that she had gone home, she had everything she needed at home to run the blood tests. The Valkyrie had talked her way out of pool and drinks with Dyson and figured that the doctor might like some help, or at least she hoped she would. She figured while she was there she could show Lauren what she had found in the City Land Registry. She also came armed with beer and pizza. She was going to get something stronger to drink but she was pretty sure the doc couldn't handle anything stronger.

She knocked on the door and waited for Lauren to answer. When she did she looked very frustrated with something.

"I come in peace." Tamsin said, holding up the bag, "Land Registry details, pizza and beer…"

A small smile played across Lauren's lips.

"I expected you to be hanging out at the Dal playing pool with Dyson." Lauren said as she stepped aside and let Tamsin in.

"Nah, not tonight," Tamsin replied, "the overgrown fur ball cheats anyway."

"And he still loses, would you look at that." Lauren said with a laugh as she took the bag off Tamsin and walked through to the kitchen.

Tamsin followed and sat herself on one of the stools at the island in the middle of Lauren's kitchen, and she watched as Lauren took the beer out of the bag and put it in the fridge, keeping out two bottles.

"He's always going to lose," Tamsin said, "superior genetics."

"I wouldn't be able to comment on that," Lauren said, "I haven't really had much call to study your genetics. You're actually the first Valkyrie I met."

"That's actually pretty lucky for you," Tamsin said with a smile as Lauren put a bottle of beer down in front of her, "they aren't all as gorgeous and funny as I am."

"Are they as modest as you are?" Lauren asked, laughing.

"Nah." Tamsin replied, scrunching her nose up and shaking her head a little, "so, back to the business at hand, have you found anything yet?"

"Not yet." Lauren replied with a sigh, "once I've run all the blood tests I can look for common traits in the blood work, see if there's anything going on that's… abnormal."

"Well while you were testing that blood, I was looking on City Records, the human Land Registry didn't really tell me too much," Tamsin said, grabbing a slice of pizza, "but the Fae Records did."

"You have clearance to see the Fae Land Registry?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, don't you?" Tamsin asked in reply.

"No…" Lauren replied.

"I guess Evony just figured you're a doctor, what do you need to look at shit boring paperwork for." Tamsin said with a smile.

"Maybe," Lauren said, "what did you find out?"

"Well that land that the town is built on is owned by the Dark, as you'd expect," Tamsin said, showing Lauren the map that she had printed off at the station earlier, "the land around the town however…"

"Is owned by three different people…" Lauren said, looking at the map.

"It's bordered on two sides by Dark land, one side by Light land," Tamsin said, "and the other side by human land. It's what we call neutral territory, owned by neither Light nor Dark."

"Why is that important?" Lauren asked.

"Well if you see here…" Tamsin said, walking up behind Lauren and looking over her shoulder, pointing with her finger to an image on the map, "that building is a science and research centre. The humans are out there testing Freya knows what…"

"What kind of research?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know," Tamsin said sitting back down, "there's no records about what goes on in there. But I was thinking, could something going on in there make the kids in the town sick?"

"Why would it make only the kids sick," Lauren said, "why not the adults as well?"

"Didn't quite get that far in my thinking." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"Well it's a start…" Lauren said as one of her many machines beeped, "That's the last of the blood tests…"

She walked over to look at the print out.

"Strange…" Lauren said, more to herself than to Tamsin.

"What's strange?" Tamsin asked, walking up behind Lauren again, reading the print out over her shoulder.

"I remember seeing a reading like this on a case I worked on a while ago with Bo…" Lauren said, turning around a little too quickly, nearly running into Tamsin, "sorry…"

She made her way over to her computer and started searching for the file she was looking for, it didn't take her long to find it.

"Here it is," she said, looking at Tamsin, "this family had been living next to a medical testing facility, a human medical testing facility. All known records showed that the building didn't exist, it was some government secret or something. They moved to the city two days before the boy started getting sick. Their water had been poisoned by whatever they had been testing in the building."

"Did the kid make it?" Tamsin asked.

"No…" Lauren said sadly, "No he didn't. It didn't matter what I did, it didn't help… if I'd have known what they had been working on, I could have possibly come up with some kind of treatment."

Tamsin nodded a little.

"Well that wasn't your fault Doc…" she said.

"The rest of his family weren't effected," Lauren continued, "which I found slightly strange…"

"How old was the kid?" Tamsin asked.

"He was 6." Lauren replied.

"And all the kids we've seen in the town are between 7 and 12 right…" Tamsin said.

"What are you thinking Valkyrie?" Lauren asked.

"They haven't gone through puberty yet," Tamsin replied, looking up at Lauren, "the Fae rarely get sick, you know that as well as any of us do, being a doctor and all. The most dangerous time for Fae is the years leading up to puberty, it's when we're at our most susceptible to illness."

"Of course!" Lauren said, "why didn't I think of that?"

"You were getting there." Tamsin said with a laugh.

x-x

The hours passed, the pizza was eaten and they were still looking through the test results and maps that Tamsin had.

"So what if," Tamsin said, reaching across to get another beer, before taking a drink and continuing, "the water supply on the Fae land is affected by whatever they are doing on the human land, I mean, if you look at this plan here…"

She started to push it across the island to Lauren, but the human stood up and walked over to Tamsin, standing next to her.

"So…" Tamsin said, "these here are water pipes, they run right under the human land, it's where the Fae get their water supply. I would bet my wings on something going on at the other side of the research centre, something that is linking the outflow pipe with the water supply."

"Accidental poisoning?" Lauren asked.

"I'd guess so," Tamsin replied, "it would be easier knowing just who owns that land and what they are doing on it…"

Lauren smiled, the alcohol that she had consumed making her a little braver than she usually would be.

"What are you planning Doctor Lewis?" Tamsin asked with a smirk.

"You'll see…" Lauren replied.

Tamsin found herself curious and almost captivated by the doctor as she picked up her phone and started looking through her contacts.

"Oh I have to have saved his number in here somewhere…" She said to herself.

"Who's number?" Tamsin asked.

"I was at a medical conference a few years ago," Lauren said, still looking through her contacts, "and this creepy guy kept hitting on me… he works for the city planning bored, his area being medical research…"

"You're going to flirt the information out of him," Tamsin said with a laugh, "looks like the human doctor picked up a few tips from the Succubus."

Lauren smiled at Tamsin a little as she found the guys number.

"Is it too late to call?" Lauren asked.

Tamsin checked the time.

"If he lives in the city, yeah, maybe a little," Tamsin said with a laugh, "it's a little before 2am."

"Worth a shot right?" Lauren replied with a laugh of her own before dialling the number, "Hey Michael, its Lauren… yes Lauren Lewis, how are you?"

Tamsin had to stop herself laughing as Lauren faked a yawn.

"That's really great… Listen, I'm doing a little research for my new boss…" Lauren said, continuing her conversation, "well we're looking into buying some land around a science and research centre just outside the city… yeah that's the place… Well I was hoping you could tell me what is going on there, I mean my boss is going to be spending a lot of money on the land and… that would be great, thank you… A drink?"

The look on Lauren's face meant Tamsin had to walk away from Lauren or she would have laughed and blown the whole thing.

"Let me check my schedule and get back to you about that drink…" Lauren said, while still looking at Tamsin, "that is great, thank you."

Lauren hung up the phone and smiled at Tamsin.

"Jackpot," she said, "he's going to email me all the paperwork he has on the research building."

"Check you out being all devious and shit." Tamsin said with a smile.

"Impressed?" Lauren asked.

"You bet." Tamsin replied.

x-x

A phone rang in a car somewhere in town.

"Yes." The man said answering it.

"Lauren Lewis is asking too many questions." Came the reply.

"I'll take care of it." The man said, hanging up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Onwards we go, things kinda move up a notch in this part, I think I may have to change the rating at some point. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Four

The following morning Tamsin was sitting in her truck outside Lauren's condo at bang on 10am, as much as she didn't want to be, she would much rather have been at her own loft, still asleep. But the police detective in her wanted to know what was going on in the town to make the kids sick. As Lauren walked out of her condo Tamsin was sure she could see a smile appearing on her face. The doctor climbed in to the passenger side and put her bag in the back.

"I thought you said you were busy today." Lauren said with a smile as Tamsin started the truck.

"I am," Tamsin replied, "busy driving your butt back out to that creepy little town."

"I appreciate it," Lauren said, "thank you."

"Did the conference guy email you?" Tamsin asked.

"He did," Lauren replied, "the building is being used for medical research of some kind, but there's nothing to say exactly what. Apparently they are working on some kind of vaccine."

"Vaccine for what?" Tamsin asked glancing over at Lauren.

"No idea." The human replied, "I don't know what to tell the families, because I don't know exactly what is going on with the kids…"

"While you're dealing with that, I'll go and see if I can get a water sample or something," Tamsin said, "I noticed a stream on the land border, on the town side of the trees. Maybe you can test that and find out what's going on with it. If we can work out what's making them sick, where it's coming from, then you can treat it and I can stop it."

"We huh…" Lauren said with a small smile.

"Well you did drag me into this," Tamsin said, "it would be rude not to see it through."

Nothing more was said on the drive to the town, though Lauren's mind was on overdrive. She had spent more time with Tamsin in the last couple of days than she had in the entire two years that the Valkyrie had been in the city. As much as they had the same group of friends they never really spent any time together, especially not alone together as they had been doing in the last couple of days. Lauren was starting to realise why Kenzi, Bo and Dyson liked having the Valkyrie around, she was like a breath of fresh air. Her methods may have bugged Lauren a little, as Lauren was used to following the rules and Tamsin very much wasn't, but her drive was something Lauren was starting to develop a growing admiration for.

After Tamsin had parked up her truck Lauren got her bag out of the back and looked at the Valkyrie curiously as she took of her jacket and left it in the truck.

"What," Tamsin said, "I'm going to have to find my way through some pretty dense trees to get to that stream, and I am not messing up this jacket."

"It is a nice jacket." Lauren said with a laugh.

Tamsin smirked a little as she checked her gun before looking back at Lauren.

"You got anything in that magical medical crap of yours to take water samples with?" she asked.

Lauren handed Tamsin a few little plastic bottles.

"Use those," Lauren said, "please label them, so I know where they are from and what time you took the sample."

"You and your science Doc…" Tamsin said with a laugh, taking the bottles, "you go up to see the families and I'll get on with this."

Lauren nodded as she watched Tamsin walk away in the direction of the trees. She couldn't help but notice the way Tamsin's jeans were hugging her in all the right places. Lauren let out a little laugh and shook her head as she turned and walked towards the house.

An hour or so later Tamsin made her way to the house that she had been told Lauren was at, as she walked through the door Lauren looked at her with a worried look on her face. Tamsin had a cut on the side of her face.

"What happened?" Lauren asked as she walked over to Tamsin.

"I had a fight with a tree…" Tamsin said, putting the bottles of stream water on the table, "got the water though."

"Let me take a look at that." Lauren replied.

"It's a scratch." Tamsin said with a little laugh.

"A scratch that is bleeding." Lauren replied with her best doctor look, she pointed to a chair, "sit."

Tamsin rolled her eyes but did as she was told. Lauren went to the kitchen to get something to clean up the cut on Tamsin's face, while she was gone one of the kids in the house walked up and stood in front of Tamsin.

"Hi." The kid said with a grin.

"Hi…" Tamsin replied.

"My name is Jessie, what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Tamsin." The Valkyrie replied.

"Is Lauren your friend?" Jessie asked, her grin still firmly in place.

"Something like that." Tamsin said.

She really didn't do too well talking to kids, she'd never really been around them. Lauren came back with some water and a cloth.

"You making new friends Tamsin?" she asked with a smirk.

Tamsin just rolled her eyes at her as Lauren started to clean the blood off her face.

"How did you do that?" Jessie asked Tamsin as Lauren was cleaning the wound.

"I was collecting water samples from the stream," Tamsin said, grimacing slightly, "I didn't look where I was going and got hit in the face by a tree."

"You got beaten up by a tree?" Jessie asked.

There was an innocence in her voice that made Tamsin smile a little.

"Yeah," she replied, "nasty tree."

Lauren laughed a little as she finished cleaning up Tamsin's face.

"All done." She said.

"It's not going to scar right?" Tamsin asked.

"No," Lauren replied, "it's not going to scar."

"Good," Tamsin said with a smirk, "wouldn't want to mess up this face."

"It is a good face…" Lauren replied.

Tamsin couldn't help but smile a little as Lauren started to blush.

"I need to…" Lauren started to say, "yeah…"

She walked off back to the kitchen, leaving Tamsin again sitting with the kid.

x-x

Tamsin had convinced Lauren to take a couple of hours off her science, so the two were at the Dal. The Valkyrie was playing pool with Dyson, Lauren was sitting at the bar with Kenzi and Bo.

"So what's going on out in crazy Fae town?" Kenzi asked.

"We don't know yet," Lauren replied, "Tamsin thinks there's something in the water."

"_Tamsin_ thinks?" Bo asked, looking at the human doctor, "you two seem to be spending a lot of time together…"

"She's helping me with the case." Lauren replied, looking down at her drink.

"Right…" Bo said.

"Not that it's any of your business anymore." Lauren said, suddenly feeling a little more confident than she had been.

Kenzi looked at Lauren and then at Bo, she was amused by the sudden change in the Doctors tone.

"You're my friend Lauren, you're still important to me, you know that." Bo replied.

"Tamsin is your friend as well." Lauren said.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Bo said, "That's all."

"I'm a big girl Bo," Lauren said, finishing her drink, "I'm pretty sure I can make up my own mind about Tamsin, or anyone else for that matter."

The doctor stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"You really think there's something going on between Lauren and Tamsin?" Kenzi asked, "Humans aren't really Tamsin's type."

"They weren't, but things change." Bo replied, looking over at the Valkyrie who was kicking Dyson's ass yet again.

"Lauren had a point though," Kenzi said, "it's not your business anymore."

"I just don't want to see her get hurt." Bo said.

"And you think Tamsin will hurt her?" Kenzi asked.

"I can pretty much guarantee it." Bo replied, looking at the blonde again, "she isn't cut out for relationships, and Lauren doesn't do casual."

"How do you know Tamsin isn't cut out for relationships, just because we've never known her to be in one…?" Kenzi said, sticking up for the Valkyrie, "besides there's probably nothing going on anyway."

Tamsin finished the game, beating Dyson as usual, she walked over to the bar.

"Where did Lauren go?" she asked casually as Trick poured her another drink.

"Bathroom." Kenzi replied.

Bo just looked at Tamsin before walking over to Dyson.

"What's got up her ass?" Tamsin asked the little human.

"You and Lauren." Kenzi said with a laugh.

"Me and Lauren?" Tamsin asked in reply.

"She's got it in her head that there's something going on with you and the good lady doctor." The human said.

Tamsin didn't say anything, she just laughed a little, before drinking her drink.

"There is!" Kenzi said.

"There isn't…" Tamsin replied, "We're working on the same case…"

"You want something to happen?" Kenzi asked.

"I don't know." Tamsin replied with a sigh, not knowing that Lauren was now standing behind her, "I really like spending time with her… after her relationship with Bo I don't think she's going to be wanting to jump into anything with another Fae for a while…"

"Hey Lauren." Kenzi said with a smirk.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and looked behind her at the doctor.

"Hey Doc…" Tamsin said with a little smile.

"Can you drive me home?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah sure." Tamsin said, "Just let me finish this then I'm all yours… I mean, I'll drive you home…"

"Thank you." Lauren replied with a smile.

It didn't take Tamsin long to finish her drink.

"We need to hang out soon." Kenzi said to her.

"I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Tamsin replied.

"Perfect," Kenzi said, "enjoy the rest of your night."

There was something about the look on Kenzi's face that made Tamsin laugh.

"Night meat-bag." She said.

Bo watched on as Lauren and Tamsin left the Dal together.

x-x

Tamsin pulled up the truck outside Lauren's condo, she kept the engine running.

"Do you want to come in?" Lauren asked.

"Do you want me to?" Tamsin asked in reply.

"Yes…" Lauren said with a little smile.

Tamsin turned off the engine and got out of the truck. As they were walking to Lauren's front door Tamsin got a text message. It was from Bo. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"Text from Bo," Tamsin replied, "it says 'you hurt her and I will end you Valkyrie'."

Lauren stopped at the front door and turned back to look at Tamsin.

"Well, like I said to her earlier, it's really none of her business anymore." Lauren said.

"I don't want to hurt you Lauren…" Tamsin replied.

"I know…" The doctor said, a small smile playing on her lips.

She opened the door and Tamsin followed her inside.

"Can I get you a drink?" Lauren asked.

"Sure…" Tamsin replied as she sat on the arm of Lauren's sofa.

Tamsin watched as Lauren grabbed two beers from the fridge. She found herself noticing more and more the figure that Lauren hid under her lab coat. The Valkyrie swallowed hard as her gaze ran up the length of Lauren's legs. Lauren turned back around to find Tamsin biting her lower lip slightly.

"Something on your mind Valkyrie?" Lauren asked.

"You could say that." Tamsin replied as Lauren slowly walked back from the kitchen area.

Lauren handed Tamsin a beer before she sat down. Tamsin moved from the arm of the sofa so she was actually sitting on the sofa next to the doctor. She had no idea what came over her but she took Lauren's beer off her and put it on the table next to her own.

"Tell me if you want me to stop…" she said quietly as she brought their lips together.

Tamsin's lips were as soft as Lauren had imagined. She felt the Valkyrie's tongue run over her lower lip, requesting access, something that Lauren willingly granted. It didn't take long for the kiss to start to take on a life of its own, as Lauren found herself moving so she was sitting on Tamsin's legs. The Valkyrie put her hands on Lauren's hips as the kiss deepened and the doctor ran her hands through Tamsin's hair. Lauren backed out of the kiss first, breathing heavily as she rested her forehead on Tamsin's, she smiled a little.

"Hey…" she said.

"Hey…" Tamsin replied.

Lauren's eyes looked from Tamsin's lips to her ice green eyes and back again. Tamsin slowly ran her tongue over her own lips, tasting Lauren on them. The doctor cupped the Valkyrie's cheek before kissing her again as Tamsin's hands moved to her lower back, holding her close.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Onwards. I've had a lot of people messaging me saying 'I don't ship CopDoc, I don't even read it, but as you wrote it I had to read it'. This amuses me a lot. Like you all know CopDoc isn't my ship, but here I am, writing it. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Five

While Kenzi was talking to her all Tamsin could think about was the previous night. She and Lauren had a pretty heated make-out session, it could've turned into a lot more but Tamsin had done the right thing and left before it got that far. The Valkyrie wanted to take things slowly, more for Lauren's sake than her own. The human was all too aware of Tamsin's track record, the Valkyrie had a history of never spending the night with someone. Tamsin didn't want Lauren thinking that this was just another of those times.

"So Bo is thinking about getting this puppy she saw," Kenzi said, looking at Tamsin intently, "the only problem I have with that is that this puppy has like 6 heads."

"Really, that's great Kenz…" Tamsin replied, still off in her own private dreamland.

"Tamsin, have you listened to a word I said?" Kenzi asked.

"Yeah, of course I have… you were just saying…" Tamsin started to say before she smiled, "No, I really haven't."

"Come on then," Kenzi said with a smile of her own, "what's going on in Valkyrie land?"

"I kissed Lauren…" Tamsin replied quietly.

"Say that again," Kenzi said, sure she hadn't heard Tamsin right the first time, "because that sounded an awful lot like you said you kissed Lauren."

Tamsin took a deep breath and nodded a little.

"Okay," the little human said, "tell me everything."

Tamsin laughed a little, drinking a mouthful of her coffee before she continued.

"You know I drove her home," Tamsin said, "well I got a text from Bo, basically saying if I hurt Lauren then she'd end me… which I'd like to see her try… anyway, Lauren invited me in, offered me a drink…"

"You got her drunk?" Kenzi asked.

"No Kenz," Tamsin replied, "I didn't get her drunk, in fact she didn't even drink any of her drink before I kissed her… I told her if she wanted me to stop then to tell me to stop…"

"She didn't tell you to stop…" Kenzi said with a little smile, "well who in their right mind would, I mean you're gorgeous."

"Ew…" Tamsin said scrunching her nose up a little.

"Obviously I'd tell you to stop, cause hello, that would be weird." Kenzi said with a laugh.

"Just a bit…" Tamsin replied.

"So did you… you know." Kenzi said.

"No we didn't," Tamsin said with a little smile, "could have… wanted to… but didn't."

"I'm proud of you," Kenzi said, "for not going there straight away, I mean I know all about the whole 'girl only needs 10 minutes' thing."

"That's different," Tamsin replied with a laugh, "I just… as much as I wanted to, I didn't feel right."

"And where's the good doctor this morning?" Kenzi asked.

"She text me saying she was working at the lab this morning," Tamsin said, "something about running some more tests on the blood from the kids."

"Any idea what's going on with that?" the little human asked.

"Not yet, I'm pretty sure it's going something to do with the research centre thing," Tamsin replied, finishing her coffee, "I mean it's a bit of a coincidence that they are out there working on something and these Fae kids are getting sick."

"Want me to do a little digging, see what I can find out online?" Kenzi asked.

"If you want to, sure." Tamsin said.

x-x

Tamsin walked into Lauren's lab, her assistant had told her that Lauren was in there alone, and she was. The human doctor was so busy looking at something that she didn't even hear the door open.

"I think I need to see a doctor…" Tamsin said as she walked into the room.

Lauren turned and looked at her, a smile appearing on her face almost immediately.

"And why is that?" Lauren asked, as Tamsin walked slowly towards her.

"Well you see Doc," Tamsin replied with a smile of her own, "there's this human, and she's done something to my head, I can't think straight. All morning I've been replaying the same thing over and over in my head…"

"Is that right…?" Lauren asked as Tamsin stopped just in front of her.

Tamsin nodded in reply.

"And just what is it that you've been replaying?" Lauren asked.

"I kissed her," Tamsin said, "I thought she might run or freak out or something…"

"And did she?" Lauren asked.

"Nope…" Tamsin replied, "She actually kissed me back…"

Lauren stood up and stepped closer to Tamsin.

"I wonder why she did that…" Lauren said, getting lost in Tamsin's eyes.

"I have no idea…" Tamsin said, swallowing the lump that suddenly appeared in her throat.

Lauren smiled a little as she cupped Tamsin's cheek and kissed her softly. Tamsin wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist and pulled her close as the kiss deepened, her hands going under Lauren's lab coat. The door to the lab opened.

"If you two are quite finished," Evony said as she walked in, "we've got a body coming in."

Tamsin smiled a little as Lauren blushed at being caught.

"A body?" Lauren asked.

"One of the kids from the town." Evony said, handing her a file while she looked at Tamsin, "you've been here more in the last couple of days than you have in the couple of years you've been working in this city Tamsin, now I know why."

"You jealous?" Tamsin asked with a smirk.

"I do have one request." Evony said, "Please don't break my doctor."

With that Evony turned and left the room.

"Which kid is it?" Tamsin asked.

"Joseph." Lauren replied.

"Jessie's older brother." Tamsin said.

Lauren just nodded.

"Shit…" the Valkyrie said.

"I need to find out just what's happening out there…" Lauren said while she was looking at the file.

"We'll figure it out Lauren…" Tamsin replied softly.

x-x

Tamsin had actually stayed at the lab while Lauren did the autopsy on the young kid. Lauren had told her she didn't have to stay, and part of her didn't want to stay, but the other part of her knew she had to. She was involved in this investigation, she needed to be there for all of it.

"So what's the verdict?" Tamsin asked as Lauren washed her hands.

"He drowned…" Lauren replied.

"What?" Tamsin asked in reply.

"He had blood in his lungs," Lauren said, "cause of death was drowning."

"The coughing…" Tamsin said, more to herself than Lauren.

Lauren walked over to the window, resting her hands on the windowsill she looked outside.

"How many more of those am I going to have to do before we figure this out?" she asked.

Tamsin walked up behind her.

"We'll figure it out…" she said.

Lauren turned to face her.

"I really hope so," she replied, moving to walk past Tamsin.

The Valkyrie stopped her walking by putting her arm around Lauren's waist, she pulled her in for a hug.

"We'll figure it out Lauren." She repeated as the doctor rested her head on Tamsin's shoulder.

x-x

Later that night Tamsin was lying awake in bed, not able to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she could see Joseph lying on the autopsy table. She checked the time in her phone, it was nearly 3am. Getting out of bed she got dressed, putting on sweat pants to go with her t-shirt, grabbing the jacket that went with the sweat pants she picked up her truck keys and headed out. Before she started driving she realised that she had better text someone and let them know where she was going. The first person that came to mind was Dyson, because she knew he wouldn't worry too much, he'd just think she was crazy for going at that time in the morning. With a sigh she text Lauren and let her know she was driving out to the research centre. She started the drive. It didn't take her long to realise she was being followed. Instead of driving to the research centre she pulled her truck over just outside the town. Getting out of her truck she was surprised to see the car that had been following her pull over behind her. It was the guy who had been talking to Lauren.

"It's a bit late for you to be out here isn't it." He said as he walked over to where Tamsin was leaning against the driver's side of her truck.

"I like to go for a drive when I can't sleep." Tamsin replied, her eyes trained straight ahead of her, "why were you following me?"

"Dr Lewis is asking too many questions," he said, "it's making people… twitchy."

Tamsin didn't say anything.

"Get her to back off," he replied, turning and walking back to his car, "or she will get hurt."

Tamsin watched him get back in his car and drive away, back towards the city. With a sigh she got back into her truck and drove towards the research centre. She pulled down the dirt track that lead to the building, pulling her truck over into some trees so that she wouldn't be seen. Tamsin sat and watched as a van drove past her, heading towards the main building. She got her phone out, put it on camera mode and pointed it in the direction of the main building. She watched on the phone as the van pulled over and two guys got out of the front, they went round to the back and took someone out. Whoever it was couldn't walk properly, they were being dragged along. From where she was sitting looking into the camera on the phone the person looked familiar. It looked like the barmaid from a Dark club Tamsin had been to a few times. She'd been beaten pretty badly. Tamsin snapped a few pictures.

She stayed sitting in the same spot for a few hours, until it got to 5am and she decided to head back to the city. As she parked up outside her building she saw someone waiting outside. It didn't take her long to realise it was Lauren. A very cold looking Lauren.

"What are you doing here?" Tamsin asked, as she opened the main door.

Lauren followed her in and to the elevator.

"I was worried about you," Lauren replied, starting to warm up now she was inside, "you sent me a text saying you were driving out there, what did you expect me to do, go back to sleep?"

"I was actually expecting you to sleep through it and see it in the morning when you woke up." Tamsin said, "I saw your friend, the guy from the parking lot, he followed me out there…"

Lauren didn't say anything.

"I need to know who he is Lauren." Tamsin said, "And you did promise me answers."

Lauren nodded.

The elevator stopped and Tamsin walked out with Lauren following her. The only door on this floor was hers, she opened the door and walked up the few stairs to her loft. Tamsin knew by looking at Lauren she was still cold.

"Hot chocolate?" Tamsin asked, "It'll warm you up."

"Thanks…" Lauren replied, sitting on one of the stools at the island in the kitchen.

"So," Tamsin said, as she set about making hot chocolate, "do you want to tell me who he is?"

"A couple of weeks ago he approached me at a café near the Dark facility," Lauren said, "He had a file on me, a human file… My past could get me into a lot of trouble… He threatened to take it to the police if I didn't help him."

"Help him?" Tamsin asked.

"He knew about the Fae," Lauren replied, "he knew a lot about the Fae actually… he wanted DNA samples..."

"Did you give them to him?" Tamsin asked as she put the cup down in front of the doctor.

"No…" Lauren replied, "That's why he's been around a lot in the last couple of days, reminding me what I said I would do…"

"Okay…" Tamsin said, "well he said you're starting to ask too many questions, said you're going to get yourself hurt. Who have you been asking what?"

"The conference guy," Lauren said, "the one I asked about what was going on out at the research centre."

"There's a lot more going on out there than you think." Tamsin said, getting out her phone, "I took these while I was out there…"

She handed Lauren her phone then stood behind her as the human looked through the pictures.

"Who is that?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know," Tamsin replied, "I think it's a barmaid from one of the Dark bars downtown, she looks kinda familiar."

"She also looks like she's been beaten up." Lauren said, stating the obvious.

"There's something going on out there, involving the Fae," Tamsin said, "and I would bet my wings on that being the same something that is making those kids sick."

Lauren didn't say anything, she just looked at the pictures again.

"I need you to get me an appointment with that guy you met at the conference," Tamsin said, "he knows a heck of a lot more about this than you think."

"Okay," Lauren said, "I'll call him tomorrow, well today…"

Lauren started to drink the hot chocolate, Tamsin couldn't help but smile at the look on the doctor's face, like it was the best thing she'd ever tasted.

"When you've finished that I'll drop you back at home." Tamsin said.

"Can I…" Lauren started to say, "would it be okay if… maybe I stayed here?"

"Sure…" Tamsin replied with a little smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: And so it continues… Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Six

As Tamsin watched the time pass by she had been tempted to wake Lauren. She'd slept for a few hours, it had taken her a few moments to realise who was sharing her bed when she woke up. The human doctor was sleeping soundly with her arm across Tamsin's stomach and her head on the Valkyrie's shoulder. Tamsin had untangled herself from the sleeping human and had taken a shower before going back to the bedroom, where she sat on her side of the bed and watched Lauren sleep.

When Lauren did start to wake up she looked at Tamsin and smiled a little.

"Hey…" she said.

"Hey." Tamsin replied with a smile of her own.

"What time is it?" Lauren asked.

"A little before 11." Tamsin said.

"I'm late for work." Lauren said, getting up from the bed.

"No you're not," Tamsin replied, "I called them earlier, told them you had a late night, working on the water samples and what not. Told them you probably wouldn't be in till this afternoon, which they seemed okay with. Your assistant told me you never take the morning off, so no one is going to say anything."

"You should have woken me." Lauren said turning and looking at Tamsin.

"No I shouldn't." Tamsin replied, standing up, "Lauren, you're going to be no use to these kids, or anyone else for that matter, if you're running yourself into the ground. You needed to sleep."

"Wasn't that for me to decide?" Lauren asked, walking out of the bedroom towards the bathroom.

"Apparently so…" Tamsin said quietly with a sigh.

x-x

Tamsin was in the kitchen when Lauren finished in the bathroom.

"Tamsin, I'm sorry," Lauren said, "I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"It's fine," Tamsin replied, finishing her coffee, "I shouldn't have assumed you needed to sleep."

Lauren didn't know what to say, Tamsin stood up and grabbed her jacket and keys for her truck.

"I'm due at the station," she said walking towards the door, "spare key is in the drawer next to the sink, lock up on your way out."

"Tamsin!" Lauren called as Tamsin walked out of the door.

x-x

Lauren was in the lab when the guy arrived.

"Bad time?" he asked as he walked into Lauren's lab.

"It's never a good time to see you…" Lauren replied as she closed down the computer so the screens around the lab were now dark, "what do you want Christopher?"

"You know what we want Lauren," he said, "or should I say Karen, that is your name after all."

"A name I haven't gone by in a very long time." Lauren replied.

"How many more kids need to get sick before you give us what we want?" Christopher asked, "Maybe we should give you a little more incentive, your friend, the blonde…"

"You leave her alone." Lauren said.

Christopher smiled a little.

"How much have you told her?" he asked, "does she know what we're working towards out there? Does she know what you created? Of course she doesn't, she'd kill you herself if she knew."

Lauren didn't say anything.

"You give us what we want and all this stops." He said, "Just hand it over."

"It won't work," Lauren said, "it was created to effect one specific Fae, it will not work on all Fae…"

"So make it work." He said, "we're close to coming up with the cure ourselves, testing on random Fae takes a while though, and the run off is obviously effecting those kids. I hear one died, that's a shame."

"Being Fae isn't an illness, it's not a disease," Lauren said, "it's who they are."

"It's a disease that's threatening humanity." Christopher replied, "They feed on us Lauren, you off all people should know that."

Again Lauren didn't say anything, of course she knew what he was getting at; her ex-girlfriend was a Succubus after all.

"If we don't hear anything from you within seven days, the blonde is the next one we test on." He said.

As Christopher left the lab Lauren let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. That's what they wanted, that's what they were trying to create at the research facility, a cure for the Fae. Well that's what they called it, Lauren preferred to look at is as a weapon against the Fae, the one thing that would wipe them all out. When she had turned Evony human she hadn't realised what it would cause. She didn't realise what she had set into motion at that moment.

There was a knock at the door to the lab.

"Yes…" Lauren said.

Her assistant opened the door.

"Bo Dennis is here to see you." She said.

"Show her in," Lauren replied, "thanks…"

As her assistant left again Lauren started racking her brain, trying to remember if she and Bo had an appointment, she really couldn't remember. A few moments later the Succubus walked in.

"Hey." She said to Lauren.

"Hi Bo," Lauren replied, "I don't remember us having an appointment."

"We don't," Bo said with a smile, sitting down on one of the chairs, "I actually came to apologise."

"For?" Lauren asked.

"Last night," Bo replied, "you were right, it's none of my business who you're seeing. It's just… you know… Tamsin."

Lauren laughed a little.

"It's a little surprising." Bo continued, "I mean… I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Lauren said.

"I know she won't intentionally hurt you…" Bo started to say.

"I think I blew it," Lauren said, interrupting her, "I'm not even sure what was going on anyway. The other night we kissed, the night she drove me home… This morning I snapped at her for not waking me up."

"You spent the night together?" Bo asked, sounding surprised.

"No," Lauren said, "well, not really, certainly not in the way you're thinking. She text me last night, saying she was doing something. I think she was just letting someone know, in case anything happened. I was worried, I went to her place and waited for her to come home. She invited me in, actually she didn't even invite me in…"

Lauren laughed a little to herself at the memory.

"Anyway," Lauren continued, "instead of her driving me home again I asked if I could stay… then this morning she didn't wake me up."

"Obviously she thought you needed the sleep." Bo said.

"Which is the way that any sane person would look at it," Lauren replied with a laugh, "I didn't look at it like that. I took the defensive, saying that surely it was my choice if I missed work this morning, not her choice…"

"Ah…" Bo said with a little nod and a smile.

"Yeah…" Lauren said.

"Let me guess," Bo said, "she walked out without talking about it."

Lauren nodded.

"A very Tamsin thing to do." Bo said with a laugh, "Have you tried calling her?"

"I thought I might wait," Lauren said, "If she wants to talk to me then she knows where I am."

Bo laughed.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"That isn't the way Tamsin's mind works," Bo said, "I know from when she was living with us, her head doesn't work that way. If you want to talk to her then you need to take the first step. She isn't going to talk to you unless she has to."

"Stubborn." Lauren said.

"Is an understatement." Bo replied.

x-x

Lauren took a break from work not long after Bo left, now she knew for certain what was going on out at the research centre she knew pretty much what she had to do to help the kids, so she figured she'd go and talk to Tamsin. Bo had been right of course, if she wanted to talk to Tamsin about what had happened then she was going to have to make the first move, she'd probably be in her eighties if she waited for the Valkyrie.

As she was walking into the station Dyson was just leaving, obviously finishing for the day.

"Hey Lauren." He said with a smile, "what brings you here?"

"Erm… Is Tamsin here?" she asked.

"At her desk," he said with a little smile, "but be warned, she's not in the best of moods."

"Thanks." Lauren replied.

She walked towards the squad room where Tamsin's desk was. Dyson watched her leaving and smiled to himself, there was definitely something going on there. He'd never have pictured the two blondes together, Tamsin's aversion to humans was going to be a sticking point. But when he thought about it that was obviously going to change as she was raised by a human. He laughed a little and left the building.

Tamsin looked towards the door as Lauren entered the squad room. She didn't look at Lauren for long before she looked back at her computer screen, she was obviously working on something. A police officer in uniform walked over to her.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"I need to see Tamsin." Lauren replied.

"Tamsin." He called over to the Valkyrie.

"It's fine." Tamsin said, still not looking up from her screen.

Lauren smiled at the officer and walked over to Tamsin's desk.

"He's new." Tamsin said, as if that was all the explanation Lauren would need.

"Thought so." Lauren replied, "Listen…"

"Can this wait?" Tamsin asked, still not looking at Lauren, "I'm busy."

"Sure… I probably should have called first." Lauren said with a little smile.

"I'll be done in about 10 minutes if you want to wait across the street at the café." Tamsin said as Lauren started to walk away.

"Okay." Lauren replied with a little smile as she walked away.

Tamsin looked up and watched as Lauren left the room, a small smile playing on her lips.

x-x

10 minutes later Tamsin walked into the little café across the street, it's where most of the police went when they wanted coffee but didn't want to have to deal with the crap that came out of the coffee machine at the station. Part of Tamsin figured it was a bad idea to meet Lauren there, because it would set tongues wagging at the station. She also figured it may stop some of the human detectives hitting on her. She saw Lauren sitting in one of the booths with a coffee.

"Usual T?" Mikey asked as she walked past.

"Please," Tamsin replied with a smile, "can you bring it over?"

As Tamsin motioned over to where Lauren was sitting Mikey smiled a little.

"Sure thing." He said.

Tamsin walked over to where Lauren was sitting and sat in the booth opposite her.

"Sorry about that," Tamsin said, "We've had a few missing person reports come in today, I'm trying to work out if they are linked to the research centre."

"Are they?" Lauren asked.

"I think so, yeah," Tamsin said, "so did you want to talk to me about something?"

"I wanted to apologise, again, for this morning," Lauren said, "I shouldn't have snapped. I'm sorry."

"It's a lesson learnt right," Tamsin said with a little smile, "shouldn't let doctors sleep past 8am. Got it."

Lauren laughed.

"I probably needed the sleep," Lauren conceded, "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

Tamsin nodded a little.

"How about we forget it." Tamsin said, "We'll mark it down to experience, the next time you spend the night I'll remember to wake you up."

"Forgetting about it would be…" Lauren started to say, before she looked at Tamsin, who had a smirk on her face, "Did you just say the next time I spend the night?"

"You picked up on that huh?" Tamsin asked.

Lauren smiled a little.

"Maybe next time it will be a whole night," she said, "not just from 5am when you arrive back from crazy ass information gathering mission."

At that moment Mikey walked over with Tamsin's coffee.

"Here you go T." he said.

"Thanks dude." Tamsin said with a smile as he put it in front of her.

Mikey looked at Lauren.

"You're the doctor that works for Evony right?" he asked.

Lauren looked really confused as Mikey smiled and walked away.

"The owner's… Fae?" Lauren asked quietly.

"And he makes the best coffee." Tamsin replied with a laugh.

x-x

Tamsin drove Lauren back to the lab after they finished their chat and coffee. As they walked back into the lab Lauren laughed.

"What?" Tamsin asked.

"Bo was right," Lauren replied, "she said if I wanted to talk about what happened this morning then I would have to talk to you, not wait for you to talk to me."

Tamsin shrugged in reply, sitting on one of the chairs.

"You getting anywhere with that?" She asked, motioning to the computer screen.

"I think so," Lauren replied, "I need to isolate some of the chemicals in the water, and then I should be able to come up with something to counter the effects."

"Cool…" Tamsin said, spinning around in the chair.

"You don't have to wait for me you know," Lauren said with a laugh, "if you're bored then I could meet you at the Dal."

"Or…" Tamsin said, standing up and walking over to Lauren, standing behind her she slowly snaked her hands around Lauren's waist, "you could leave this for now…"

Lauren swallowed hard as she felt Tamsin standing right behind her, she subconsciously licked her lips. Which made Tamsin laugh a little.

"Something on your mind Doctor Lewis?" Tamsin whispered in Lauren's ear.

Lauren turned around in Tamsin's arms so she was facing the Valkyrie.

"You…" she said, before slowly bringing their lips together.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Figured the rating for this will need changing, but I don't think it's going to be in this part. Thanks for all the reviews, you've all been very encouraging. So, onwards we go. Let me know what you think, whether you like it or you don't. Lauren is going to have to come clean about the real reason the humans want her research sooner or later, but I thought maybe it shouldn't be her choice. Let's see how this works out. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Seven

After realising Lauren's lab probably wasn't the best place to do what they both obviously had in mind, Tamsin and Lauren went to the Dal.

"So what's the fuss about with this game anyway?" Lauren asked as she watched Tamsin set up the pool table, "I don't think there's been a night where you and Dyson haven't played."

"It's a fun way to relax." Tamsin replied with a laugh, "Want to play?"

"Sure, why not." Lauren said with a shrug, "I'll go and get us a couple of drinks first. What do you want?"

"Just a beer," Tamsin said, "don't want to get too drunk as I have a feeling I'll be driving you home later."

"And you don't want to drive me home?" Lauren asked with a little smile on her face.

Tamsin laughed.

"Just go and get the drinks in." she said, as she finished setting up the table.

Lauren went to the bar and got two beers before walking back over to the table. Just as Tamsin took the first shot Dyson and Bo walked in. Dyson went to the bar while Bo walked over to the table.

"You should probably go easy on her Tamsin," she said with a laugh, "her hand-eye coordination isn't the best."

"It's all about angles," Lauren said as she looked around the tables, "and Dyson can play, it can't be that difficult."

Both Bo and Tamsin laughed as Dyson walked over to where they were, handing Bo her drink he sat down at the table closest to the game.

"I heard that you know," he said with a laugh, "it's not as easy as it looks."

They all watched on as Lauren lined up her first shot, the ball going straight into the pocket. Tamsin couldn't stop the little laugh escaping her as she looked at Dyson.

"Did I hit the wrong ball?" Lauren asked, wondering why Tamsin was laughing.

"Nope," Tamsin replied, "I'm just thinking maybe I don't need to go that easy on you after all."

Lauren smiled at the Valkyrie as she lined up her next shot, bouncing the ball off two cushions before it went in the pocket.

x-x

The game continued like that until Tamsin had two balls left and Lauren had three. It was Tamsin's shot, but she couldn't find a clean angle.

"Shit…" she said, taking another look at the balls.

"That bottom one might go in," Lauren said, "the purple one. Hit it on the side it should angle towards the pocket."

"You're not supposed to be helping her Lauren," Dyson said with a laugh, "plus I'm liking the idea that Tamsin might get beaten by a human."

"Never going to happen D." Tamsin said as she took the shot, pocketing the ball that Lauren had suggested, she looked at the human, "thanks."

Lauren shrugged a little and took another mouthful of her beer.

Bo found herself amused by the interactions between the two of them, she had never really considered the idea of Tamsin and Lauren being an item, obviously as they had never really got on very well she never really put much thought into it. But now, seeing how they were around each other, and how different Tamsin was around Lauren, she was rethinking that theory. As she had said to Kenzi the night before, she didn't think Tamsin was cut out for relationships, and she didn't want to see Lauren get hurt. The Succubus was starting to think that maybe her worry was misplaced.

Tamsin potted the last of her balls and moved onto the black as Kenzi arrived at the Dal.

"Tamsin I need to talk to you." She said, walking over and standing at the end of the table.

"One minute Kenz," she said, trying to find a good angle on the black, "this won't take long."

"It's important," Kenzi said, "it's about what we talked about yesterday."

Tamsin looked up from the table towards the little human. She could tell by the look on Kenzi's face that she had found something that was worrying her.

"Okay." Tamsin said, putting the cue on the table, "you win Doc."

The Valkyrie walked away from the table with Kenzi, they sat at one of the tables in the corner of the Dal.

"So what's going on Kenz," Tamsin said, "what's so important that you got me to forfeit a game against a human?"

"This…" Kenzi said.

She pushed a file towards Tamsin, the Valkyrie opened it and started to read.

"The test subject has shown signs of improvement," Tamsin read from the page, "we may not need Dr Lewis's research at all. A few more weeks and we should have cracked the vaccine… Where did you get this Kenzi?"

"I hacked into the emails of one of the scientists who works at that research centre," Kenzi replied, "keep reading, there's more."

Tamsin moved onto the second page.

"They are trying to come up with a _cure_ for the Fae and think Lauren can help them…" The Valkyrie said, "Why?"

"I don't know," Kenzi said, "before I could read the reply to that email the system booted me out, couldn't get back in either."

Tamsin looked over at the pool table where Lauren was talking to Bo.

"You need to talk to her Tamsin," Kenzi said, "she knows a lot more about what's going on out there than she is letting on."

Tamsin nodded before standing up and walking over to the table.

"Lauren…" she said.

The human looked at her.

"Yeah." She replied with a smile.

"Can I talk to you?" Tamsin asked.

"Sure." Lauren replied, with that trusting smile she had.

"We'll give you two some space." Dyson replied as he and Bo went to sit with Kenzi.

"What are the humans doing out at the research place and why do they think your research can help them?" Tamsin asked, getting straight to the point.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"Kenzi hacked into the emails of someone who works there," Tamsin replied, handing the file to Lauren, "they are trying to cure the Fae, and think you can help them. Why?"

Lauren sighed, she didn't look at the file that Tamsin had given to her, she just put it on the table.

"When I was kidnapped by Isaac, and he wanted me to make him Fae, I got to thinking…" Lauren said, not looking at Tamsin, partly because she didn't want to see the Valkyrie's reaction to what she was about to say, "if I could make him Fae, there had to be a way to reverse that, make a Fae human…"

"Okay…" Tamsin replied.

"Then I started working for Evony," Lauren continued, "figured I could get back at the Light and see if my theory was possible all that the same time…"

"And is it?" Tamsin asked.

"Yes…" Lauren replied, finally looking at the Valkyrie.

x-x

Tamsin and Lauren had decided to finish their conversation at Tamsin's loft, rather than at the Dal where there was no knowing who could hear what they were talking about.

"So let me get this straight," Tamsin said, drinking some more of her drink, "while you were working for Evony, you managed to get her DNA, by kissing her… which you then used to create a serum that turned her human?"

Lauren nodded.

"That's pretty fucked up." Tamsin said, "And now these secret service scientists want to create something that will completely wipe out the Fae, and they want you to help?"

Again Lauren nodded.

"So why don't you?" Tamsin asked, "I mean there has to be a little part of you that wants to see the end of the Fae, you said yourself you're angry at the Fae…"

"It's not the Fae in general that I'm angry with Tamsin," she said, "you have to understand that… because of the previous Ash, I lost everything. I've done a lot in my life that I'm really not proud of…"

"You mentioned the guy who came to see you…" Tamsin started to say.

"Christopher." Lauren said, interrupting her.

"Yeah, him," Tamsin continued, "you mentioned he had a file on you, a human file… who were you before you got caught up with the Fae?"

"I killed 11 people…" Lauren said, frowning a little as she remembered what was now like a previous life to her, "my brother and I got involved with this environmental group… the official term would probably be something like eco-terrorists… I made a pipe bomb that was supposed to be put in a research building…"

Tamsin didn't say a word as Lauren started telling her about her past.

"The building was supposed to be empty," Lauren continued, "nobody was supposed to get hurt. We knew what time the research staff went home, we knew when the building would be empty and my brother set the bomb…"

"But the building wasn't empty…" Tamsin said.

"No," Lauren replied, "it wasn't. 11 people died, because of me. So I ran, changed my name, and I ran. I've been running ever since. That's the file he had. The same file Isaac Taft managed to get his hands on. After I ran, once I had started my life over again in a new place under a new name, I met Nadia…"

"The girlfriend that the Fae put into a coma," Tamsin said, "Kenzi told me something about that."

"We had travelled to Africa, she was taking photographs for some magazine and I was being a doctor," Lauren said with a little laugh, "a disease started to go around this little village we had visited, no one knew how to stop it. It was only affecting a certain part of the population…"

"The Fae…" Tamsin said.

"Yes…" Lauren replied, "we spent a lot of time there, I was working on a cure for the disease, and while I was I realised that something wasn't right with the DNA of the people who were getting sick. That's how I found out about the Fae. The previous Ash was from the village, and he wanted me to save his people so to speak. So I did. Then Nadia got sick. The disease shouldn't have affected her, she was human, not Fae. The Ash offered me all the facilities I would need to find out what was wrong with Nadia, that came attached to one condition…"

"You worked for the Fae." Tamsin said, "that's how he got you to be his doctor…"

"He was impressed with the work I had done in Africa, and figured he could make use out of my medical skills," Lauren said, "so he had someone put a curse on Nadia. Tying me to him and the Fae."

"So you became property of the Ash…" Tamsin said, "that is pretty shitty…"

Lauren laughed a little.

"That's one way of putting it." Lauren replied, "it wasn't until Aife attacked the Light Elders and put the Ash in a coma that I started to get some kind of answers. Lachlan replaced him as the Ash, he was an asshole. He wanted Bo to help him, work for him, and he used me to get her to do what he wanted. Evony gave her a nail, which Bo took to Lachlan to find out if he knew anything about it, which he of course did. He eventually told her that she had to go to Africa, find the other one of the pair and remove it from the block of wood, which would free Nadia from her curse. Bo didn't really tell me what was going on, she just did it. She broke the curse that the previous Ash had put on Nadia, waking her from her coma…"

"Then what happened?" Tamsin asked as she got another beer for her and Lauren from the fridge.

"The Garuda happened." Lauren said with a laugh, "he possessed Nadia, tried to have her kill me, so Bo killed Nadia. Like I said, because of the Fae, I lost everything. I know too much for them to just let me walk away. When I decided to work for Evony I figured I could at least even things up a little. She hated humans so much, I figured what better for a little bit of payback than to make her the one thing she despised so much in the world. I made her human… it was only temporary, it wore off, which I knew it would. But it changed her mind-set a little, made her see that maybe she wasn't as invincible as she thinks she is."

"Did you ever think about creating something similar for Bo?" Tamsin asked.

"I'd be lying if I said the thought had never crossed my mind…" Lauren replied honestly, "it would have made our relationship a lot easier… But that isn't what Bo wanted."

"And now these humans are basically continuing what you started." Tamsin said, "trying to create something that will completely end the Fae, making us all human."

Lauren nodded.

"How long have you known what they are doing out there Lauren?" Tamsin asked.

"I knew for definite earlier today," Lauren replied, "Christopher came to see me at the lab, threatened to use you as their next research subject if I didn't give him what he wanted."

"Please tell me you didn't give it to him." Tamsin said.

"No," Lauren said, "I didn't. What I created works on Evony alone, it will not work on any other Fae."

"Which is why they wanted the Fae DNA…" Tamsin replied, "which you obviously have at the lab. You have access to every Fae in this city Lauren."

"I have the DNA of about 80% of the Fae in this city already on record," Lauren said, "it doesn't mean I'm going to give it to them."

"How is this making the kids sick?" Tamsin asked.

"The run off," Lauren replied, "the left over chemicals they have from their tests, it flows through the outflow pipe, into the water supply for the town… I need to isolate the chemicals that they are using, then I can come up with an injection to counter the effects. I can help them."

Tamsin nodded a little.

"So what happens now?" Lauren asked, "with us?"

"I don't know…" Tamsin replied, "I really don't… you should have told me about all of this a lot sooner Lauren… you could have told me days ago…"

"I know," Lauren replied, "and I should have told you, but I didn't know how you were going to react. Christopher said that you'd kill me yourself if you ever found out…"

"If this was last year I probably would," Tamsin said with a little laugh, before she stood up and walked over to the window, looking out over the city, "They can't cure the Fae Lauren, it's not an illness or a disease."

"I know," Lauren replied, "That's what I told Christopher."

"What they are doing out there is creating a weapon to use against us." Tamsin said.

Lauren stood up and walked over to the window where Tamsin was standing.

"The thing you have to understand about humans is, if we find something we don't understand, something that scares us, we try to get rid of it. That's what they are doing," she said, "they've found out about the Fae, they don't understand what you are, they see you as a threat to them… when humans are threatened by something they wipe it out…"

"Are you threatened by us Lauren?" Tamsin asked, turning to look at the doctor.

"No," Lauren replied, "I can't imagine my life without the Fae in it anymore… it's getting late… I should probably get going, I need to be up early tomorrow to work on this injection for the kids… and about what I said earlier, when you figure it out, when you work out what happens now between us… let me know."

Tamsin stood and watched as Lauren finished her drink, grabbed her coat and headed to the door.

"Wait…" Tamsin said.

Lauren stopped and turned back.

"How about…" Tamsin started to say as she walked over to Lauren, "we just see what happens, find out where this is headed together…"

She put one arm around Lauren's waist and pulled the doctor closer to her.

"I like that idea…" Lauren said with a little smile as she put her arms over Tamsin's shoulders, her hands meeting behind the Valkyrie's neck.

"I thought you might…" Tamsin replied, returning the smile as she kissed Lauren.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: So onwards we go on this weird little adventure that my muse for some reason thought up and decided to take us all on. Thanks for the reviews and everything, they make my muse happy. So let's see where we get taken today. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Eight

As she sat on the sofa Tamsin was starting to feel her willpower wearing away, she wasn't used to the 'taking time' part of relationships, she had never really been one for taking things slowly, but she was doing that now. It was getting pretty late and Tamsin was pretty sure that Lauren would again be spending the night at her place, even though it wouldn't take her that long to drive the human home, Lauren's place wasn't that far from hers after all. Tamsin finished yet another bottle of beer and was tempted to make a start on the stronger stuff. Just as she was going to get a bottle of vodka from the kitchen her phone rang, checking the caller ID she decided not to send the call to voicemail, it was Kenzi, and she'd kill her if she did that.

"What's up Kenz?" she asked as she answered the phone.

"Did you talk to Lauren?" Kenzi asked.

"Yeah…" Tamsin replied, "I did."

"And, what's going on?" Kenzi asked, "is she helping them come up with this cure thing or not? I mean has she really turned into Doctor Frankenbitch?"

Tamsin couldn't stop the laugh escaping her as she poured herself some vodka.

"No," Tamsin replied, putting the bottle back on the kitchen side, "she's not helping them. They want her to, threatened her even, but she's not helping them."

"Threatened her how?" Kenzi asked.

"They said that unless she gives them what they want then I'll be their next test subject." Tamsin replied, "Though they'd have to catch me first."

"Where's Lauren now?" the little human asked.

"Currently using my bathroom." Tamsin said, looking towards the hallway that lead to the bedroom and bathroom.

"She staying the night again?" she asked.

Tamsin could pretty much hear the smirk on Kenzi's face when she asked about Lauren spending the night.

"I don't know if she's staying the night again Kenzi," Tamsin said, "I haven't asked her… she was about to leave 20 minutes ago, when we got done talking about her past and why they want her help…"

"Why do they want her help?" Kenzi asked, interrupting Tamsin midsentence, "I mean I know she's some kind of genius or some such shit, but why do they think she can help them with this?"

"Because she's done it before…" Tamsin replied.

"Say that again." Kenzi said, the shock clearly evident in her voice, "when?"

"When she started working for Evony," Tamsin explained, not sure how much she should tell Kenzi, but as she'd mentioned it she couldn't stop now, "she created some kind of serum or something, using Evony's DNA and she made her human. It was only temporary, and it wore off, but Evony was human for a while."

Tamsin got no reply from the little human other than her laughing down the phone.

"She turned the Morrigan human?" Kenzi asked, still laughing, "That's freaking awesome dude…"

At that moment Lauren walked down the hallway from the bathroom.

"Kenz," Tamsin said, "I'm going to have to go."

"Tell Lauren she's like my new favourite person," Kenzi said, "after you and the guy who came up with the idea for all you can eat rib Tuesday's, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Tamsin laughed as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Lauren asked.

"Kenzi," Tamsin replied, putting her phone down on the side in the kitchen, "she wanted to know if I'd talked to you about the emails yet…"

"Did you tell her?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah," Tamsin said, "I can't keep things from her, and she can read me like a book…"

"It's okay," Lauren said with a little smile, "she'd find out sooner or later anyway right."

"Right," The Valkyrie replied, "but she did say you're her third favourite person, after me and the guy who came up with all you can eat rib Tuesday's… though I'm not sure which order that's going to be in, probably the rib guy first."

Lauren laughed as she walked over to where Tamsin was standing.

"Then I probably should be honoured to be third on that list." Lauren said.

"You'd probably top that list if you turned Evony permanently human," Tamsin said with a laugh, "she still hasn't forgiven her for the whole all humans are terrorists shit she pulled."

"Don't blame her." The human replied.

Tamsin saw Lauren glance at the clock that was on the wall in the kitchen. It was getting late.

"Can you drive me home?" Lauren asked.

"Sure…" Tamsin replied, hoping that she didn't sound disappointed that Lauren didn't want to spend the night.

The Valkyrie grabbed the keys to her truck as Lauren was putting her jacket on.

"You don't have to go, you know," Tamsin said, playing with the keys in her hand, "I mean, if you want to, that's fine… and stuff…"

Lauren was slightly amused as she looked at the Valkyrie, if she didn't know better she'd say that Tamsin was nervous about something.

"Have you ever asked anyone if they wanted to stay the night before?" Lauren asked.

"Honestly," Tamsin replied, blushing slightly, "not for a very long time… in fact, never in this city…"

"So what's different this time?" Lauren asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"If you want to stay, then stay," Tamsin said, taking Lauren's questions the wrong way, thinking the human doctor was poking fun at her, "if you don't want to stay, then don't."

Lauren walked over to Tamsin and took the truck keys from her hand and put them back on the table, before taking hold of the Valkyrie's hand.

"Talk to me Tamsin…" Lauren said, looking into the ice green eyes that were so full of uncertainty.

"I'm no good at this stuff…" Tamsin replied, trying to pull her hand away from Lauren's.

"Why don't you give it a shot?" Lauren said, "in case you've forgotten, I'm not a mind reader."

"You're not stupid either…" Tamsin said with a little smile.

"What's going on with us Tamsin?" Lauren asked, "I mean up until like 4 days ago we hadn't spent very much time together, in fact I'm pretty sure we didn't particularly like each other that much either…"

Tamsin laughed a little.

"It wasn't that I didn't like you Lauren," she said, "it was more I didn't like what you represented. There you were, a human doctor working for the Fae, an outsider, someone who shouldn't belong. Yet you did. You had all this crap going on and you put up with it. Sure you did a lot of shit that I thought you should be pulled up on, the injections for Bo for a start, but that wasn't my shit to pull you up on. Also, you were in the face of all this danger, constantly, and still you stayed. You confused the hell out of me. I've been around for… a while…"

It was Lauren's turn to laugh, no one really knew how old Tamsin was, but at a guess they could put her at being older than Trick, and that was saying something.

"In my previous life, I was stuck in a certain mind-set, the world we live in was a very different place for a lot of my previous lives…" Tamsin continued, "that makes you think a certain way… Kenzi was the first to start to change that, and I honestly think that was more down to Bo than Kenzi herself… but anyway, off track slightly… where was I?"

"You were talking about your old fashioned mind-set." Lauren said with a laugh.

"Right," Tamsin said with a laugh of her own, "I'm sure you must have read a lot of the Light Fae history while you worked for them…"

Lauren nodded a little, letting Tamsin know she could continue.

"And the Dark History, since you've been working there," Tamsin said, again Lauren nodded, "so you probably know about the way most Fae think… Humans are food, something to own… But there you were walking around like you were one of us, like you belonged in our world, and that kind of scared me a little if I'm being honest."

"So what's different now?" Lauren asked.

"I was raised by a human," Tamsin replied with a shrug, "That does all kinds of crazy shit to your brain."

Lauren laughed again.

"I guess what I should be saying is something like…" Tamsin started, "I'm really no good at this shit… warriors don't do sentiment… I really like spending time with you Lauren… I probably shouldn't, it's probably pointless… I mean after the whole thing with Bo, the last thing you probably want is anything to do with the Fae… in that way… I wouldn't blame you either…"

"Didn't we learn earlier that you shouldn't assume things…" Lauren said, stopping Tamsin's babbling by placing a finger on her lips, "I don't know what it is about you Tamsin, you're different… in a very good way…"

Lauren smiled as she felt Tamsin smile against her finger.

"And what happened with me and Bo has put me off perusing anything romantic with another Succubus, not with someone else who is Fae…" she said, "and I know relationships aren't you thing, I'm not expecting you to see me every day or stay with me every night…"

It was now Tamsin's turn to shut Lauren up.

"What if I want to?" she asked.

"What?" Lauren asked in reply, partly because she wasn't expecting that to come out of Tamsin's mouth.

"What if I want to see you every day and stay with you every night?" Tamsin asked.

"Do you?" Lauren asked in reply.

"Maybe…" Tamsin replied "I mean we've seen a lot of each other in the last few days, this is the second time you're going to be spending the night in as many nights… and I haven't freaked out yet."

"Who said I'm going to be spending the night tonight?" Lauren asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I don't see you moving…" Tamsin replied, putting her arm around Lauren's waist and pulling her close to her, "do you…?"

"I might do…" Lauren said, her gaze flicking from Tamsin's lips to her eyes and back again.

"You might…" Tamsin replied, "I'm not going to make you stay…"

"Oh shut up." Lauren said, crashing her lips into the Valkyrie's.

The move caught Tamsin slightly off guard and she nearly lost her footing, as she balanced herself out she ended up pulling Lauren closer to her. As the kiss deepened Lauren softly bit Tamsin's lower lip, causing Tamsin to moan a little and back out of the kiss.

"You are staying the night right?" She asked.

"Yes," Lauren replied, kissing Tamsin softly, "I'm staying the night."

"In that case," Tamsin said returning Lauren's kiss, "bedroom, now."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**_So the rating will be change in the next part by the looks of it._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Onwards we go. Sorry for the delay, my muse hasn't been playing ball recently. So it seems a lot of you are liking this, even people who don't usually read CopDoc (even though some people I talk to a lot still refuse to read it) So, anyway, here goes nothing. I'm really not sure how this part is going to turn out. M Rated CopDoc (never thought I'd be writing that). Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Nine

The short walk to the bedroom took more time than either of them expected, Tamsin stopping them a few times just so she could kiss Lauren again.

"Are we actually going to make it to the bedroom?" Lauren mumbled against Tamsin's lips as the Valkyrie kissed her again.

Tamsin smiled a little and picked Lauren up, putting her legs around her waist, and she carried her to the bedroom. As she laid her on the bed, she sat up a little.

"Better?" Tamsin asked with a smirk.

Lauren reached up and grabbed Tamsin's shirt, pulling her back down before kissing her.

While their tongues continued in a dance that was new to them, both girls ended up shirtless.

Tamsin ran her hands down Lauren's sides as they continued to kiss, the Valkyrie's hands finding their way to the Doctor's hips. Lauren moaned a little as she felt Tamsin's leg slip between hers.

"Wait…" Lauren said breathlessly.

Tamsin pushed herself up on her hands so she was looking into Lauren's eyes as she waited for the Doctor to finish what she was saying.

"Too many clothes…" Lauren said.

x-x-x

After the clothes were lost Tamsin explored every inch of Lauren's body with her lips, leaving kisses from her mouth, down her neck and down the length of her body. She took extra time around Lauren's breasts, placing soft kisses on each of her nipples, before moving down to her stomach. The Valkyrie placed her hands on Lauren's hips as she kissed lower, she looked up at Lauren as she placed a soft kiss on the most sensitive part of the doctor's body, sending shivers rushing through Lauren.

As Tamsin started to tease Lauren with her tongue the doctor thought she was going to explode on the spot, she'd never expected the Valkyrie to be so gentle, but gentle she was and it felt amazing. Lauren's fingers tangled in Tamsin's hair as she felt the Valkyrie's fingers enter her, her hips moving with the rhythm that the other blonde had set as the Valkyrie's tongue and lips kept working on her clit.

Tamsin was being very conscious to take her time with Lauren, she didn't want to move to fast, it had been a very long time since Tamsin had been in this situation with a human and she really didn't want to mess it up. Somewhere in the back of her mind was also the realisation that the last Fae that Lauren had been with was a Succubus, the Valkyrie knew without question that there was no way she could ever match Bo in the bedroom.

It didn't take long for Lauren to start to tighten around Tamsin's fingers, feeling this the Valkyrie started to kiss back up Lauren's body, letting the doctor taste herself on her lips and tongue. Lauren started to kiss Tamsin passionately as the Valkyrie took her soring over the edge, trusting her to bring her back down to earth gently.

x-x-x

Tamsin lay there watching the lights from the passing traffic outside on her ceiling; Lauren was cuddled up to her, with her head on her shoulder and her arm across her waist.

"Stop it…" Lauren said quietly.

"Stop what?" Tamsin asked, moving slightly so she could look into the doctor's eyes.

"Comparing yourself to Bo…" Lauren replied, looking up at the Valkyrie.

Tamsin laughed a little.

"It's not really something I can help…" Tamsin said, "Your last girlfriend was a Succubus, that's something that is pretty much impossible to top in the bedroom department…"

Lauren found Tamsin's hand and linked their fingers together.

"I'm not with you to find out if you can top Bo," Lauren said with a sigh, "I'm with you because I want to be with you… and for the record that's certainly in my top three…"

"Top three huh?" Tamsin asked with a smile, "Guess I can live with that."

x-x-x

When Lauren woke up the following morning she was alone. The clothes that she had been wearing the previous night were washed and neatly folded on the chair next to the bedroom door. She looked at the time on her phone, which had found its way from the floor to the table next to the bed. It was 7:30am. Sighing, she got out of bed and went to take a shower.

Just as she was thinking that Tamsin had left her alone, she walked into the kitchen to find the Valkyrie fussing in the kitchen. Tamsin heard her walk in and turned around.

"Breakfast?" she asked.

Lauren looked at the kitchen table and saw that there was every kind of breakfast imaginable.

"I couldn't sleep," Tamsin explained, "usually I'd go for a long run, or go shoot the shit out of the targets at the station… but I wanted to be here when you woke up, so I went out and got breakfast…"

Lauren started to walk over to where the blonde was standing.

"And then I realised that I didn't know what you liked for breakfast," Tamsin continued, the words pouring out of her mouth as if she had no control over then, "so I decided to get pretty much everything I could think of… Why are you looking at me like that? Don't tell me you don't eat breakfast…"

Lauren smiled a little, reaching up she put one hand on the back of the Valkyrie's neck and brought their lips together.

"Thank you…" she said as they parted.

"This is already a better morning than the last time you spent the night." Tamsin replied with a little smile.

x-x-x

Later that morning as she sat in the police station, Tamsin was going through yet another missing person's case. It was the barmaid from one of the Dark bar's downtown, the girl that Tamsin had seen being led into the research centre.

"I know where this girl is," Tamsin said to Dyson, not looking up from the file, "well I know where she was… I don't know if she's still there."

"Where?" Dyson asked.

"You know the thing that Lauren is working on," Tamsin replied, looking at him, "the thing with the sick kids out in the Dark Fae town outside the city?"

The wolf nodded, letting the Valkyrie know she could continue.

"Well there's a research centre near there," Tamsin said, standing up and walking over to get herself another coffee, "something they are doing there is effecting the water supply for the town, which in turn is making the kids sick… I was parked out near there the other night, it was about 4am, and I saw some guys pull _this_ girl out of a truck and walk her into that building."

"What are they researching out there Tamsin?" Dyson asked.

"I don't know exactly…" Tamsin replied.

"You must know," Dyson said, "I mean you and Lauren are sleeping together right?"

"That's none of your business," Tamsin said, immediately getting on the defensive, "I don't know what they are researching out there Dyson, not exactly, I don't know the ins and outs of it. I know the basics, but I don't think it's the kind of thing I want to be shouting out here."

"So it's related to…" Dyson said.

"Yes." Tamsin replied, knowing he was going to say related to the Fae.

"And they are taking these… _people_ there," Dyson said, standing up and walking around a little, obviously thinking, "is it like Taft Industries?"

"The opposite…" Tamsin said, walking over to the side of Dyson's desk and sitting on it, this way she could say what she wanted to say quietly. "Taft wanted to become Fae, these guys are wanting to turn the Fae human… it's not about finding the strongest Fae by having them fight each other, it's about them running tests on different kinds of Fae before they find something that will work on all Fae."

"Maybe we should continue this conversation somewhere else," Dyson said, grabbing his jacket, "and call Lauren."

Tamsin sighed as she watched Dyson walk towards the door.

"Are you coming?" he asked, turning back to her.

Tamsin grabbed her jacket and her phone, she text Lauren as she left the building, asking her to meet them at the Dal.

x-x-x

The first thing Lauren noticed when she walked in the Dal was the fact that everyone was there. Tamsin, Dyson, Bo, Kenzi and Trick. None of them looked particularly happy; at least Tamsin had a smile for her as she sat down.

"Hey…" Tamsin said.

"What's this about?" Lauren asked.

"The missing Fae…" Tamsin replied, "and the sick kids…"

Lauren nodded a little before looking around at the faces of her friends; these people were more like family to her rather than friends. No matter what she had done while she had known them, they never forced her away, Lauren knew all that might be about to change.

"How much have you told them?" Lauren asked Tamsin.

"I've told them pretty much all we know," Tamsin replied, "that the land next to the Dark Fae town is owned by humans, and they are kidnapping Fae, trying to find a way to turn the Fae human…"

Tamsin was giving her an out, a way to not have to tell her friends about what was now like a previous life to her. Bo knew parts of it, but no one other than Tamsin knew all of it.

"So we get someone to go out there, work undercover if you like," Bo said, filling the silence after Lauren didn't reply to what Tamsin had said, "take them down from the inside."

"Turning the Fae human can't be possible anyway can it," Dyson said, "I mean it's not an illness or disease, it's part of our genetic make-up, it's who we are."

They all looked at Lauren, well all of them apart from Tamsin and Kenzi, who both knew it was possible.

"It's not that simple…" Lauren said, looking down at her hands.

Tamsin closed her eyes as Lauren started to speak. She didn't have to tell them this; she had made sure that she wouldn't have to.

"Lauren…" Tamsin said quietly.

"They deserve to know." Lauren replied, looking at the blonde Valkyrie.

"It's your call." Tamsin said.

Lauren reached onto the table and took hold of Tamsin's hand, ignoring the looks from Bo and Dyson, and the smirk from Kenzi. She didn't know who she was trying to reassure, the Valkyrie or herself.

"It is possible to turn someone who is Fae, human…" Lauren said, "I know, because I did it."

"What?" Dyson asked.

"Evony always banged on about how the Fae were the one true race, and how humans were weak and pathetic," Lauren explained, "so I decided to see if I could make her feel what it was like being human. The thing she hated more than anything. The thing she despised. So, I used her DNA and created a serum… it was only temporary and it wore off, but it is possible."

Nobody said anything. It was difficult to work out what everyone was thinking as she looked around the table at their faces. Kenzi was easy to read, she found the whole thing really amusing. Trick's expression changed from outraged to confused as he obviously ran through what Lauren had just explained. As Lauren was about to say something else she heard someone start laughing. It was Bo.

"You turned the Morrigan human?" she asked looking at Lauren while she continued to laugh.

Lauren nodded in reply.

"I bet she loved that." Bo said.

"We need to find a way to stop them," Dyson said, "Have you worked out a way to help those kids?"

"Yes," Lauren replied, "I can isolate the chemicals in the water and find out just what it is making them sick, then I can help them."

"Okay," he said, "you keep on with that, Tamsin, you and I will keep working on this missing Fae case."

"Are we going to be able to get into the building though," Tamsin said, "If we can get inside, then we can stop them. We need to get a warrant, search that building for the missing Fae, and then we can bring down the rest of it."

"That just might work…" Dyson replied, "But if it's human government secret service scientists then it's going to make getting a warrant difficult."

"Don't worry about that," Trick said, "there's a Light Fae judge, pretty high up in the pecking order, and he owes me a favour. You put in the necessary work; I'll get you your warrant."

Lauren was pretty shocked at how well they had all taken the news of what she had done. It was almost as if she hadn't just told them that she could turn the Fae human. The more and more that they talked she realised that they hadn't ignored it, she just wasn't the biggest threat that they faced. Lauren knew it wasn't over; they'd each have an opinion on what she had done, but for the time being they needed to work together for the good of everybody.


End file.
